Sayo and the Underground Magic
by NeoHydra77
Summary: Harry Potter/Sonic Underground crossover. Sayo, who lost her parents at a young age, was raised by two certain bounty hunters up to when she gets accepted into Hogwarts with a young boy named Allen. Soon they find friends and encounter the hedgehogs her caretakers are hunting down while trying to survive the next lesson.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I, in absolutely no ways, own anything concerning Harry Potter or Sonic Underground. This is simply a fanfic written for the fun of it, Harry Potter and all rights belong to J.K. Rowling while Sonic Underground belongs to DiC Entertainment and Sega. I do however own my original characters such as Sayo who is in no way related to the Digimon World Dawn/Dusk character with the same name. I simply chose the name Sayo because I liked it.

Just to alert you before starting; Hogwarts and the whole Wizarding World is on Mobius but like in the actual series it keeps itself hidden (due to Robotnik taking over.)

Chapter One:

Five Years and a Birthday

_* Five years ago…*_

Panting hard from running as fast as she could from everything the small figure slowed down once she was a good distance from the burning building and the charred figure that remained of one of her parents. It was an electrical fire she overheard one of the firefighters said as she fled. With the smoke and image far behind her the small child began wondering what was she going to do; she was now with no home and no grown ups to look after her, she wasn't going to a orphanage was she? She didn't want to be dropped in an orphanage! Looking around for anything or anyone the girl noticed a particularly large Mobiusain canine heading down one alleyway. 'Maybe it'll be okay with him?' She was uncertain, the canine was bigger than any other animal-like Mobiusain she ever saw but at the same time wonder if he'll be enough to keep her from the orphanage. Glancing behind her one last time the girl broke into a run to catch up with the stranger and slid her hand into his. "Hey! What are you doing?" The canine looked down to see the frighten face of a small human girl looking up at him in an almost pleading manner. It wasn't that surprising to see humans but he thought the larger ones kept the small ones near. "Get going you!" He turned her around and nudged her to go back before she pointed at something over the buildings. "What?" He looked to notice smoke where the child pointed at in pure confusion. "…I don't get it," the canine scratched the back of his head before finally shrugging it off. "Aw well, Sleet would know something. Come on," The child instantly followed him hoping that this Sleet would be easier to get along with. She was dead wrong…

*Further down the alley*

"Dingo what is that?" A wolf like Mobiusain narrowed his eyes at the small figure that was right behind his partner. "Er…a kid? I thought you'd know that Sleet," The wolf facepalmed as she looked back and forth wondering if this was normal. "I know that you flea paradise! What I want to know is why she is with you?" While the canine explained she just simply came out of no where while pointing at smoke, the Mobiusain human looked down as she wonder if whether or not she made a good choice in following the first one in the beginning. Still she was here now and there was no going back, like she has anything to go back to. Only when he was done insulting his partner (who did not catch a single one) did the wolf studied the girl before an idea hit him. "Excuse us for a moment child," She looked up in surprise at his sudden change in behavior as the wolf dragged the dingo with him out of hearing range. Curiosity clawed at her in the stomach while anxiety tried to devour her as she waited for them to return. 'They would return, won't they?' She kept herself from crying as she remembers how it bothered her mommy so much. Shortly afterwards the duo reappeared with Sleet motioning her over. "What is your name child?" The human girl blinked in surprise and tried to answer but both the fear from seeing the burned body and running combined with the recent anxiety kept the words from leaving. "Hmm no matter. You will be known as Sayo from now on," Nodding to show she understands Sayo followed the two into a scorpion themed aircraft and into her new life.

Sayo opened her eyes on the fifth day of her new life with Sleet and Dingo who explained to her they were freelanced bounty hunters and that she will have to listen to them, specifically Sleet, if the child wanted to stay. Curious, she rolled over to face the walls inside the aircraft and pretend to still be asleep as they began speaking once again. "Is she still asleep?" Sleet asked as Dingo looked to where she was; Sayo was grateful it was Dingo due to Sleet having to drive the aircraft and the wolf would have caught her act in a heartbeat. "Nope! Sound asleep," The larger of the two said. "Good. We need her to absolutely trust us as we train her," Train? She kept as still as possible. "I don't get it Sleet, you was against having a kid around so why the sudden change in heart?" A slap and sigh told her the wolf planted his hand to his head once again. "Because you oaf imagine it if we had someone who would work for us free of charge; more jobs done, more pay and she would never even think of betraying us! It'll go all the way up to when we retire and you serve me on hand and feet as she'll continue working to bring more money," Sayo tuned them out as Dingo commented on Sleet being smart once again. 'So I'm just simply being used?' she thought sorrowfully. Curling up in a ball she laid there for the remainder of the ride up to the two fell asleep before she finally did herself.

*Present time*

Sayo grimaced as she hurried her pace with her books in hand. Once again something weird happened around her; this time the rude bookstore owner had canaries erupt from the books behind him, _directly out of the pages_ and attacked him all the while he suddenly gained frog like traits such as eyes and tongue. 'I just hope Sleet doesn't find out. Dingo's alright, he'll laugh but Sleet will get suspicious.' The child instantly climbed into the currently empty aircraft and sat in the far corner with her new books in hand. "What they don't know won't hurt me," She shrugged as she opened the first one and began at once. Fortunately for her they where collecting the reward from their last work which means she would have at least an hour to herself and the book before she would hide them under her mattress until she's certain they didn't know she went to get books and gave an old rat Mobiusain an experience out of an Alfred Hitchcock movie. Just before finishing the seventh chapter she heard Sleet's voice signaling his and Dingo's return. 'Shoot!' The child grabbed the three books and stuffed them under her mattress while grabbing an older favorite of hers, pretending to have been reading that instead. "Still don't see how those canaries got there," Dingo muttered as the entrance opened and the two canines came in. "Sayo, get the books out from under your mattress," the wolf huffed as he went to take control of the aircraft. 'I'm not getting into trouble? Hallelujah!' "We'll talk about this later," The girl kept her lips purse together to keep a groan from leaving; this will mean longer time training and practice. Since there was nothing that could be done she turned to Dingo who was playing video games again. "Are we going anywhere specific?" The large canine nodded at her. "Yep, Dr. Robotnik himself called us!" "…We're talking about the same one who rules over Mobius right?" she blinked in surprise; she never recalled them being called by such a major figure. "Do you know anyone else?" Sleet's voice rang from the front of the aircraft. "Making sure," She called back to one of her two caretakers before resuming in reading her new book.

It took them a while before finally reaching Robotropolis as Sleet landed the aircraft and motioned for Sayo to come over real quick. "Remember, none of that suspicious activity of yours. Keep yourself in check, he can have us all roboticized in a heartbeat. I'm only bringing you along so as to make sure Dingo doesn't say anything _too_ stupid," Silently thinking to herself she couldn't help it, Sayo instantly followed him with Dingo beside her on their way to meet Robotnik. "A child? A CHILD? What sort of nonsense is this?" The large man demanded as they came in. "I wanted professionals to deal with the Freedom Fighter's secret weapon! Not some infant who could barely walk!" 'Well look who's talking fatty!' she thought to herself before pushing down the anger she felt; the last thing they need was to be turned into robots because she somehow gave Robotnik a piggy tail without even touching the guy. "I assure you sire she is a prodigy and you don't have to even pay," Robotnik interrupted. "Of course I am not going to pay some kid!" He slammed his fist down, making Sayo think of a temper tantrum. "Of course not sir! It's just that Sayo has been taught since she could begin speaking on how to live as a bounty hunter. Don't worry; she'll be entirely out of your hair," 'Thanks…' She thought to herself. It wasn't something new; she's known and accepted it since she overheard them years ago, besides for as far as bounty hunters go her caretakers where alright and treated her better than she ever remembered her own parents had … which made it all the more harder to keep from giving him that piggy tail when he began firing lasers on them after Sleet tried to tell him he and Dingo worked independently. 'Work on blue blur now, piggy tail later.' She thought as the wolf assured the tyrant it would be destroyed before he began examining the images caught on camera as said fat man walked out for whatever reason Sayo didn't care for; instead she replayed the scene with the bookstore owner, now it was funny since she more or less isn't in severe trouble. 'Plus that one kid was laughing like no tomorrow.' She recalled seeing another human child around her age having to hold onto the edge of the counter to keep himself up as the rat Mobiusain was screaming in terror being chased by canaries as his tongue grew longer.

"Freeze frame and enlarge," Sleet's voice snapped her out of her thoughts and look back up at the screen. "How can anything move that fast?" The wolf muttered before Dingo commented on how it slowed down for a moment when it hit Robotnik's shield. 'How he noticed that the world will never know!' Sayo thought; she cared for them and all but Dingo was pretty hopeless most of the time. "_HEDGEHOG?"_ The fat man bellowed before demanding them to leave instantly. "I don't get it, didn't he hired us?" Dingo asked before Sleet turned his attention to Sayo. "Sneak back over there and see what you can hear," Said ten year old whipped her head at her caretaker in shock. "What!" "Go!" Knowing he meant it she slinked back and opened up the air vent next to the door so she could crawl in. 'I hate them sometimes…' Fine, she gets caught she's making sure at least Sleet will be dragged down with her. She watched carefully as Robotnik was looking at a hologram which showed a reptilian speaking to him of a prophecy. "They're still out there! Then I'm declaring war on the Resistance!" The large tyrant bellowed as Sayo slink back out of the vent, she needed to hurry so she could get away from the hall and go back to the aircraft; she has a funny feeling they didn't wait on her. "There you are!" Then again she could be wrong as the wolf motioned her to hurry over. "Not now, he should be coming out soon," she whispered in a hush manner to them. Shortly after they heard their new boss's footsteps as the smarter of her two caretakers pulled her along with him while motioning for Dingo to follow before they turned sharply down another. "Shush!" He snapped at Dingo who was about to ask what Sleet was doing as they heard Robotnik coming around to where they were. "Where were you fools? Get over here!" Sayo motioned for the brute of the two who brought her in to be quiet. _"I'll explain later,"_ she mouthed at him, a nod showed her he (thankfully) got it. While Robotnik and Sleet where waiting for the computer to reveal any identification on the hedgehogs Sayo explained to Dingo that the wolf was wanting to make sure Robotnik won't be suspicious of them spying on him. "Well? What are you waiting for? Get that hedgehog!" The tyrant yelled as Sleet grabbed Dingo from his back fur and dragged the canine as their 'adopted' human child followed quickly.

"Remember, _stay in the aircraft_. If I find out you wondered off you will be begging for it to be Robotnik you would have to deal with and not me," Sayo nodded as she continued reading her book, often whenever they had to bring the child with them to a job Sleet would make sure to remind her to stay out of their way. 'Though quite honestly I don't think he would do anything; he would be stuck with Dingo.' She noticed he was stuck on a level before taking the controller out of his hand and easily got through it. "How did you?" The orange canine whipped his head to the child in surprised as she continued reading. "I've beaten it already when you guys where doing another job long time ago," "THEN THOSE SCORES WERE YOURS!" She shrugged apologetically. "I got bored," "Will you two shut up? Dingo, come on!" Sleet called as they exit out of the aircraft, leaving Sayo alone. With a stretch she gotten up, having just finished the first of her new books and wanted to rest her eyes from reading before jumping on the next one. 'Dingo probably wouldn't be too happy if I jump straight back on his games and delete any progress he made. Sleet made it clear last time not to touch anything… Guess I'll just lie down for a while.' Sayo flopped back on her mattress and shut her eyes, letting pleasant dreams take over. 'I'll tell them about Robotnik later … when they get back.' She then fell asleep; having dreams of silvery animals, castles that touch the skies, and streams of red, green, blue and, yellow as a large serpent with piercing yellow-last-thing-you'll-see eyes slithering before a dragon gave a proud roar. And she was in the middle of it all with four other figures. Suddenly, Sayo felt something shaking her; tearing her from hearing the dragon or seeing the eyes in streaks of four gleaming colors and all but took the castle away from her mind. Opening her own earthy green to see the dingo Mobiusain looking over her. "Hey, time to wake up you," With a yawn she sat up and stretch as she glanced around. "Just help yourself to whatever we got, I need to catch up with Sleet," Nodding to show she heard, Sayo gave it a moment to wipe away any sleep from her eyes before getting up and grabbed a slice of cold pizza from the portable fridge. 'Oh yeah, it's my birthday.' She was officially eleven years old and hungry as she continue to eat before hearing a scratch outside the aircraft. "Dingo, please don't tell me you forgot how to work the aircraft!" She groaned before opening it for to have not Dingo but a small feathered creature come in. "What the?" she whipped around to see a brown owl with a letter in its beak sitting on her mattress. "What?" She stared at the tiny bird as it held its head up and out as though it wanted her to take the letter.

Pacing around she re-read the letter wondering what to do. 'Is this some sort of joke? Then again weird things do happen but is there any proof I did that?' The small owl clicked its beak as it wanted to hurry up and leave but she had yet to open the door on this strange device to allow it. After a moments thought she turned to the supposed to be nocturnal animal and sat down at eye level. "Can you bring to whoever sent this a letter I write to them?" The bird nibbled her fingers tenderly as to say 'yes'. "Kay, one moment," She grabbed some blank paper that had came from the front of one of the more older books and her pen before writing neatly, only pausing once to fold the paper and write down the address that was on the letter given to her just to play it safe. "Here you go," She handed it to the bird and opened the door of the aircraft as it took flight. 'Wonder how Sleet and Dingo are going to react…' A few moments later there was a knock on the door which had the girl looked up. Standing outside was perhaps the sternest woman Sayo had ever seen while the thought she shouldn't be cross come into the child's mind. "Good evening Miss Sayo, is it possible for us to come in?" Nodding she stepped aside to allow the elder woman to come in with a familiar face behind her and into Sayo's range of view; the same boy at the bookstore. "Where are your caretakers?" "They have yet to return. Is there anything I can get you?" With a polite 'no' the woman raised up a long, decorated stick and with a flick of her wrist, a tray with three cups and one teapot appeared. "How'd you do that?" The boy jumped in surprise, vocalizing what they both thought. "Magic. What you two will be taught," They looked at one another before taking the cups that floated out in front of them and took a sip. "Now then, Mr. Allen Smith this is Miss Sayo, you two would both be first years at the school and come from Muggle families; meaning your parents are both non-magic folks," The two looked at each other once again before Allen spoke up. "So what? Where are your parents anyways?" Sayo waited for until she was done with another sip before answering. "My birth parents died about five years ago in a fire," Cringing, the boy gave a quick sorry before focusing more on his own drink than before. "So… what do your caretakers do?" "They're bounty hunters ... working for Dr. Robotnik now," The two looked at the child, Allen more out of pure terror. "For Robotnik!" "Just now! Hey, he shot lasers at them!" He gave her a sympathetic look; he can just imagine what being so close to the tyrant is like. At that moment the two bounty hunters had return and it was obvious the last thing Sleet wanted to see was more people suddenly appearing after failing to catch the Oracle and the hedgehogs.

"Sayo what is going on?" The wolf demanded to know from the child. "Well, Mrs. …" she paused; it occurred to her she did not know the woman's name. "_Professor _McGonagall. Incase you did not realize it, Miss Sayo here has extraordinary abilities; I came from a school where we help them in learning how to use and control it," Both of the children and Dingo edged away from the elderly human and the wolf. "And what do you mean by 'extraordinary abilities' madam?" "Magic; Miss Sayo is a witch and Mr. Smith is a wizard. If you need proof," she conjured up two other cups for the canines, already filled with tea. "Whoa, you're gonna learn how to do that?" Dingo turned to the two children. "And more," Professor McGonagall replied. "Alright, but what about in terms of paying for this? Also how long will she be gone?" 'Figures. Money first, everything else later.' Sayo took another sip. "Not to forget to mention who is in charge of all this?" The wolf continued. "I am the Headmistress, since they came from Muggle families," ("Non-magic families" Sayo told her confused caretakers) "She and Mr. Smith will be given wizarding money every year which should be more than enough assuming they handle it wisely," "Oh really?" Sayo had no doubt both Allen and McGonagall saw how Sleet's eyes gleamed at the mention of getting money. "Also she will be going there for seven years and will return on holidays and during summer vacation," "Sounds like a school," Everyone looked at Dingo as Sleet smacked himself in the face once again. "It _is_ a school, you idiot! She just said that!" _"Are they always like this?"_ Allen mouthed to her. Sayo could only nod while covering her own face with her hands; though unlike Sleet she was embarrassed by the _both_ of them.

**Chapter One of my new story everyone! Don't worry I haven't forgotten Darkest Digital Saga but due to Pottermore and watching Sonic Underground I so badly wanted to make a crossover of the two. Plus Sonic Underground needs more love. Well I hope you would like my new story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I, in absolutely no ways, own anything concerning Harry Potter or Sonic Underground. This is simply a fanfic written for the fun of it, Harry Potter and all rights belong to J.K. Rowling while Sonic Underground belongs to DiC Entertainment and Sega. I do however own my original characters such as Sayo who is in no way related to the Digimon World Dawn/Dusk character with the same name. I simply chose the name Sayo because I liked it.

Chapter Two:

Diagon Alley Shopping Spree and the Night Afterwards

Sayo shifted uncomfortably the next day as she felt something up against her back. 'Honesty, don't they have enough room to put whatever it is somewhere else?' she rolled over and kicked at it with both legs to get a yelp and feel it moving. "What the?" She opened her eyes to see the object she kicked was Allen's stomach, which the boy clutched painfully. "What was THAT for?" He gasped. "I didn't know you were here!" "I stayed for the night! Remember?" She blinked a bit as memories from yesterday came back to her. "…Oh. Sorry," A grunt from behind Allen told them they woken the other two in the aircraft. "Oi, what's going on?" Dingo leaned up a bit to look at them. "Nothing, just didn't know it was lethal sleeping next to her," Sayo glared at the boy as Dingo lay back down. "I'll kick you harder next time," The young wizard rolled over quickly so as not to look at the child. He could only imagine what damage a girl raised by bounty hunters can cause him. Sleet was the next one to get up as he kicked Dingo in the side. "Get up you oaf, we're all already awake," The two kids made sure to avoid his eyes as they got up as well. "Sayo, when did she say she would return?" After a moment pause to see what time it was he got an "About an hour" reply from the child. It was quite interesting for Sayo and Allen to talk to one another due to where they came from. "So the reason why no one sees too many human Mobiusains is because they have their own scattered settlements?" "Yep, and from what McGonagall told me when we was coming over, the wizarding world is its own settlement in a settlement! They probably don't know the state of the rest of the world!" With a mutter of how weird it was Sayo grabbed a hairbrush as they continue talking; Allen asking how it's like being a part of the life of a bounty hunter. ("Well for starters you have to train a lot. Even though I'm younger I need to make sure I don't cause too much trouble. It can be dangerous if not careful,") as Sayo would ask about human settlements. ("Yeah, everyone has a last family name. They'll probably be asking for yours not knowing most Mobiusains don't really have last names,") Until Professor McGonagall came up to the scorpion aircraft.

"Alright, just give us the directions," Sleet said as he had the door shut after the elderly human came inside. "You mean we're riding in this there? Cool!" Allen said from where he was with Sayo and Dingo. "Yep, I mean it would help if they see the human settlements themselves. Dingo you're going the wrong way," The canine whipped his head back to the game in surprised. "You need to go up not down," McGonagall was a bit uncertain for a moment but just simply sat in the seat behind the wolf Mobiusain and gave him directions. Thankfully enough he drove it for so long there where absolutely no problems as they landed it outside of a tiny place that if she hadn't pointed it out, Sayo was sure Sleet would miss it. Allen and Sayo where the first ones out of the aircraft as the young girl looked around in awe. "This is a human settlement? Why does it look so different? I thought Robotnik took over all of Mobius!" She turned to her newly found friend. "He probably saw the settlements as insignificant," After letting Sayo have one more quick look around they all entered a place known as the Leaky Cauldron. "Ah, madam. I take it these are the new students to Hogwarts?" An old man who must have been the bartender called over respectfully before focusing his attention on Sleet and Dingo in pure curiosity. "Indeed they are Tom," McGonagall led them through the back of the place and out to face a wall. "This is simply one way into Diagon Alley," She explained to confused faces. As soon as she was done tapping certain bricks the whole wall sprang to life and moved out of their line of sight to reveal a bright place with hundreds of humans with brightly colored robes. "Wow," Allen lean out a bit before bounding ahead of them, Sayo would have done the same but one look at her wolf caretaker staring at her was enough to hint to her to behave and stay near.

"Now then the first place to go to would be Gringotts where we will collect your money, then we will see about getting your supplies and wand," While Sleet and Dingo smirked at the idea of gaining more money, Sayo and Allen looked at each other excitedly at getting their wands. "Also if you two wish you may see about getting an animal which would assist you such as an owl," 'Like the one that came with a letter, though I'm not sure it's okay with them.' Sayo thought as they continued up to a marble building with strange small creatures standing on either side. "What are they?" Dingo asked the professor. "Goblins," Allen and Sayo wasn't too sure about them, Sayo more than Allen as she suspect they might be even harder to trust than some of the other characters she saw throughout her life… which was saying something! 'I wonder why they're looking at Sleet and Dingo although.' She noticed that like Tom the old bartender the goblins where glancing at the wolf and dingo as did some of the other witches and wizards there. While McGonagall help Allen with his account, Sleet made sure Sayo's would be under his name though there was a brief moment of issue when it had to be made absolutely clear neither one of them had a last name. "Finally!" the wolf growled as he was handed the key. "Why do they need last names anyways?" Dingo asked randomly. "Apparently something about family names? I'm not entirely sure myself but that's what Allen said. No they don't simply call themselves something like Allen the Human… it's weird I know," McGonagall and Allen stared at them as Sayo tried to explain while not being entire sure herself. "You honestly don't have last names?" The elderly witch was bewildered. "No, I mean why?" Deciding to just have it drop McGonagall asked for an escort to the vaults before something rose up. Shortly afterwards a goblin named Grindletch came to led the group to one of the carts. "Looks pretty slow… and old!" Allen quickly regretted saying that as it rocketed down; being the only one screaming out of them all. "What was that?" Sayo had to be pulled back by Sleet as she tried to see what they went passed and was placed between him and Dingo. "Probably a dragon is all Miss Sayo," "What element?" The professor was surprised at the question. "What element?" She repeated while wondering if Mobiusain dragons where different than Wizarding dragons.

To say it was a bit unnerving to see how their eyes gleamed was a bit of an understatement as Sayo grabbed just enough for her supplies (and possible owl) after they went to Allen's first. 'Heck, I can hear them talking to Grindletch about it compared to Mobiusain currency and so on.' She frowned at then unknowingly as they left the bank. "So want to come with me to get the books?" Allen asked her. "Or were you planning on going somewhere else?" "The bookstore will be saved for last. It'll be a miracle to get her out of one and Sayo don't think I forgot about your last incident in one!" Sayo conveniently looked anywhere but in Sleet's general direction as Allen whispered to Dingo what all happened while trying not to laugh. Thus the group went to get other materials such as the phials, cauldrons, potions ingredients, and so on until they headed over to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions where Sayo and Allen where left as McGonagall and the two bounty hunters went to the bookstore. "It's going to be a long time before I'm allowed to go near one," She huffed as she watched her caretakers leave. "Hogwarts dears?" A kind elderly voice called from behind the two. "Yes, ma'am," Allen spoke up, Sayo was still thinking of all of the books she would yet to be able to see, as they followed Madam Malkin. "Got another right here in the back as well," Sure enough there was another eleven year old boy with messy black hair and green eyes that Sayo was sure no one would forget seeing in the back were they where led. "Heya!" Allen called to the boy. "Hi, are you going to Hogwarts too?" The boy asked softly. "Yeah, I'm Allen Smith and this is Sayo," "No last name," She might as well get it over with. "No last name? Why?" The boy asked politely. "Most Mobiusains don't have one. I don't know why people in human settlements do honestly," "I just told you!" "Allen, you simply said everyone had a last name; not _why_," The boy laughed a bit at their comical behavior. "Well I'm Albus Serverus Potter," they shook hands and before anyone knew it they kicked off to an excellent start. Sayo had too much fun talking to the three boys; Allen would tell them all about the Muggle World and any places they would like to see ("Nintendo Center? Sounds like Dingo's sort of place!" "Wow, how good are Muggle games?") Albus would explain the good and bad of the Wizarding World ("So we more or less came out of a war?" "Mobius is more or less in one with that tyrant," "Yeah and tensions between blood status is ridiculously high so be careful,") as Sayo would tell them all about Mobius before they went to talking about their home life where Albus would tell of the time he and James nearly covered the entire house with explosive bubblegum or of their latest prank on Vernon Dursleys when they would go over to Uncle Dudley and his magic hating parents where there which had the other two laugh so hard Malkin had to help them standing so as to take measurements while chuckling herself. Allen then explain his father worked at and found his mother in a mental asylum which gotten the attention of everyone there. "So yeah my parents are a bit crazy… alright they're off the wall!" He admitted after having some doubtful looks thrown his way. Meanwhile Sayo would tell of her life after the fire which took her parents which would either give her sympathetic looks or people would guffaw louder than when Albus told them how Vernon's head resembled a piece of bacon at the end of the day.

"Hey, Albus!" A boy older than them came in, Sayo immediately confirmed this was James who looked incredibly similar to Albus except for their eyes; James had baby blues. 'And that must be their dad.' She watched as Mr. Potter came in right after his son cheerfully. "Made some friends Albus?" The eleven year old nodded eagerly at his father. "Honestly I heard everything; we came to pick you up a while ago but since you was having fun," He ruffled his kid's hair as Allen congratulated James on a job well done. "Oh and you two, your guide and caretakers have been waiting too," "Shoot! They're not going to be happy!" Yet before Sayo could pay for her new robes Mr. Potter had done so for all three and led them out. "What took you?" Dingo asked as they came out. "Nothing much, she was just meeting my son Albus here," Sleet came up shortly after and handed the girl her books. "And don't think you're going anywhere near one for a while," At that moment Dingo, Albus, Allen, and Albus's father all tried to muffled their snickers as James flat out laughed loudly. "Man that was brilliant! Is your favorite movie made by Alfred Hitchcock?" The older boy had to leap away from a well aim kick. "Anyways we need to get going kids or your mother will have my head," Mr. Potter shook hands with Sleet and Dingo while bidding McGonagall good-bye as they left with Albus calling out a "Bye guys!" over his shoulder. "Well then, shall we go and get the wands now?" the Hogwarts headmistress led them to Olivander's where a young woman was at the front desk. "Hello, I'm Marissa Olivander and am currently working with my grandfather; he's in the back," With a quick measure and ask of which hand is their dominant (Sayo's right handed while Allen was left) she began giving them different wands to try. While some did nothing others proved to be health hazards, especially for Sleet and Dingo. "OW! Watch it with that Sayo!" "Sorry! I didn't even aim at you!" She called over to the large canine who tried to take safety behind her and away from line of fire. The next two, both where dragon heartstring wands, from Allen had a floor board vanish from under Marissa (who was so use to these sort of things she merely hopped over to whichever boards where still there) and another blasted McGonagall's hat off while Sayo tried a unicorn hair wand … which blasted the wall next to Sleet. "That's it, I'm waiting out there!" The wolf stepped out of the shop with Dingo colliding into him on the way out ("Get off, you oaf!") and merely watched from the window. Some time during this Marissa called her grandfather out. "Grandpa these two are tricky! Please come out here to see while we still have a shop!" She said humorously as Mr. Olivander came. "Tricky, huh?" Even with the more experienced Olivander it took five minutes before he paused at two cases. "Let's see … for Mr. Smith, an eleven inch hazel wand with unicorn hair and is slightly springy … and for Miss Sayo an thirteen inch dragon heartstring wand made from a oak and is simply springy," After noticing the man giving the children the two wands Sleet and Dingo ducked under the window only to hear surprised and cheerful sounds instead of someone screaming which was more than enough to have them peer back inside where they saw what everyone was staring at. From Sayo's wand an ember colored dragon made of sparks and wisps flew all around the place before coming directly over her head where it burst like a firework as the sparks and mist swirl around here while with Allen his gave a emerald green glow with leaf shape sparks which mended the damage previous wands had caused wherever it touched. "Well then! I think we finally found a match!" Marissa said cheerfully as she clapped her hands together, all Sleet and Dingo had was a breath of relief.

After leaving Olivander's the group had split off at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour where Florean's son had took over after his father's disappearance and gave Sayo and her caretakers free ice cream. "Hmm, since it would be the only way to keep in contact it would probably be better for you to have your own owl," The two of them looked at Sleet in surprised. "Like those school trained owls could actually find us!" Sayo kept her mouth shut about the owl which found her. "What if they could?" Dingo asked which had the other two smacked their heads for different reasons. When Sayo and Dingo where finished with second helpings they followed Sleet to Eeylops Owl Emporium & Magical Menagerie where Sayo picked a western screech owl named Zephyr, who made himself at home on her shoulders as they left to cut back through the Leaky Cauldron. "So where would Platform 9 ¾ be at?" "Platform _what_?" Sayo and Sleet commented at the same time which weirded Dingo out. "Right here on the ticket," He gave the paper to his partner who observed it. "Apparently McGonagall forgotten to mention how to get on the platform _let alone the actual train_!" The wolf growled as they exit out of the Leaky Cauldron and climbed into the aircraft. "Have to figure this out later; it seemed Robotnik had been calling us," Sayo wasn't even going to start on how they could simply ask someone like Tom.

While her caretakers where dealing with Robotnik, Sayo made to tell Zephyr what all to expect and found the owl actually understood her quite well. "Anyways it would be nice to simply ask Allen or Albus if they figured it out," she lay on her mattress with the bird perched next to her head. A familiar pecking noise came from the door of the aircraft which jolted the girl and bird as they looked at the closed entrance in surprised. "What's that about?" Sayo got up and went to open the door as Zephyr began clicking his beak in curiosity. Just as soon as the door opened wide enough two owls flown inside and landed in front of Zephyr; both, Sayo noticed, had letters in their beaks. "Huh, more letters?" She sat down with the three birds and took the letter from the red one first to noticed it was Albus's letter.

_Dear Sayo,_

_ Hey I was wondering if you knew how to get onto Platform 9 ¾ since Allen said he didn't. We met up with him and McGonagall again and Allen said it was okay for him to come over for tonight. Anyways we decided to go together onto the platform and wanted you to come with if it's okay. Don't worry, it's nothing bad you just simply run straight through the barrier; won't even feel a thing! I promise you, I've been through it … can't make any promises on James's behavior though. By the way, this is my new owl Hedwig (named her after dad's owl who was one of his best friends during hard times.)_

_Hope to see you soon!_

_Albus_

Sayo looked back at the red owl before stroking the feathers gently which gotten a happy chirp from the bird. "Hedwig, huh? Looks like you got a new friend too Zephyr," Her own western owl hooted happily as Sayo took the next letter which she noticed was Allen's.

_Hey Sayo!_

_ Yeah I know my handwriting's not the best but hopefully you can still read it. Just got my own owl (named him Luke) and decided to have him go with Hedwig to bring you my own letter. Will Sleet and Dingo let you come with us? They can come too or are they too busy and would we meet there or would it be easier on you guys if we just pick you up? Albus gotten a bit worried when I told him about how they're working for Robotnik (he still remembers a lot of the things you told him about). Anyways I heard there are four houses in Hogwarts we're sorted into (how, I don't know) called Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Hope we could be in the same house with Albus but if not we'll still hang out, right?_

_From, Allen_

_P.S. James gotten in trouble with Mrs. Potter for going near Knockturn Alley, she scares me when she's mad._

Sayo laughed a bit at the idea of Allen being scared of Albus's mother and James's face when she cracked down on him. 'Should I be glad Sleet and Dingo doesn't know of it?' She grabbed some of the newly brought parchment and began writing her reply.

_Allen and Albus,_

_ Thanks for sending the owls when you did! I was wondering how to get on the train when Dingo asked about Platform 9 ¾, well I think it should be alright (they had to go and talk to Robotnik himself) and Sleet more or less decided to go up there since it is apparently where three hedgehogs the fat man is making them go after is at. I swear I just want to give him a little piggy tail, it's honestly the only thing he's missing! Love both of your owls by the way! The one coming with you is my own western screech owl, named him Zephyr, and I sent him back both so he can get some exercise and to let you two meet him. I'm also hoping we'll be in the same houses (Albus once we're on that train we're bombarding you with questions!)_

_Sayo_

_P.S. Albus how scary IS your mom anyways? I want to know about it! Oh and Allen; you have much better handwriting than others, trust me._

She gave the letter to Zephyr and after letting the other two rests up real quick while getting some water before letting the three take flight from the hatch up above their heads on the aircraft while confirming to the birds it did have more than one opening. 'Now to just let Sleet and Dingo know when they get back.' The eleven year old thought as she watch the fading small forms vanish over the horizon.

**Alrighty, second chapter is completed and guess who we meet! Seems like everything is looking up for Sayo huh? Well, at the moment. In case you're wondering about things such as 'human settlements' it's because human Mobiusains more or less kept to themselves and isolated them from the rest of the world and hidden in these settlements is another isolated community; the Wizarding World. So as the three places become mixed up and during troubled times it's going to go to chaos. What do I mean during troubled times? Wait and see! Don't worry about Sonic, Sonia, and Manic by the way; they'll appear next chapter.**

**Edit: This is actually a remake of Chapter 2 as I noticed some major mistakes such as calling Zephyr an eastern screech owl than a western or Allen being shock of Sayo's lack of a last name right after he showed to already know about it and such.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I, in absolutely no ways, own anything concerning Harry Potter or Sonic Underground. This is simply a fanfic written for the fun of it, Harry Potter and all rights belong to J.K. Rowling while Sonic Underground belongs to DiC Entertainment and Sega. I do however own my original characters such as Sayo who is in no way related to the Digimon World Dawn/Dusk character with the same name. I simply chose the name Sayo because I liked it.

Chapter Three:

Danger Already and the Sorting

To say that the wolf was in a bad mood was putting it lightly in the child's opinion. First they ran late as Dingo rolled over on Sleet when he tried to wake the orange canine up, then the leader of the two had to trick Robotnik (and in Sayo's opinion, hearing his loud booming voice at 8:12 is enough to get anyone ill), then _getting_ to King's Cross Station and getting cart with the time now being 10:45 with fifteen minutes left for to get her on board. 'So much for getting up and early … why does 6:15 have to exist?' She yawned, having been up the whole time trying to pry Sleet out from under his partner. Shortly after they caught the sight of Albus, Mr. Potter, James, Allen, and who Sayo assumed to be Albus's sister and mother as they headed over. "Hey, Sayo!" Allen went over to where she was. "Albus is pretty nervous about being in Slytherin. Don't know what it's about though so let's wait for until later to mention Houses around him," Her friend whispered. "Oh and Zephyr's with Mrs. Potter; real nice lady except for when," At that moment Allen was cut off by Mrs. Potter pulling James back after noticing he had something in his pockets. "I swear when I get a hold of George for giving you those!" Sayo debated on who's worse when angered; Sleet or Mrs. Potter and in the end decided she did not want to know as she started to slink closer to Dingo with her friend. "Any rate, how do we get her on the platform?" the wolf cut off the little squabble as a crowd was staring in wonder; after all it wasn't everyday some kid was getting yelled by his mom and even less to see other Mobiusain species in their settlements. "Simple, just walk straight through the barrier, it only looks solid, if nervous just simply run up to it," Mr. Potter told them calmly, which Sayo paled a bit none the less at as she looked at where he motioned to. 'He doesn't mean the _brick wall_?! Does he?' Sure enough, as Mr. Potter beckoned for James to go ahead they saw the boy vanish right through the wall. "Er… what happens if you slow down?" Dingo was more willing than his partner to show he was worried. "Just … _try_ not to think about that," This done nothing to help for either Dingo or Sayo and Allen; who groaned at the idea of colliding against solid stone. "It might help to have someone near you," The only daughter of the Potters spoke up almost excitedly. "Oh Mum can I _please_ go with?" "Not now sweetheart, you're not old enough yet," James came up towards Sayo while his mother had to deal with his sister. "Lily, she's been moaning about it all summer. Anyways you can come with me since I've been doing this," Albus huffed not-so-quietly "for only a year" at Allen who chuckled under his breath. "_Anyways_," James waved his brother off. "We need to get there quickly, only ten minutes you know, and so why not in groups?" Grateful for his invite (she didn't want to seem too scared infront of her caretakers), she accepted and kept pace with James as they where the first of the 'groups' to go running up to the solid looking barrier.

What she saw made her gap; how can so many people be hidden? Hundreds if not thousands of students first to seventh year waving good-bye to family members and close friends. She didn't know how long she was watching as Sleet and Dingo came next followed closely by Albus and Allen then finally the remaining Potters. Allen instantly moved closer to Sayo and the two bounty hunters as Mr. and Mrs. Potter had last moment catch ups with their two sons and having to tell Lily once again she had to wait two years. "So what kind of games do you play?" Allen began talking to Dingo after Sayo whispered to him how the orange canine was the easier of the two to get along with. Sure enough, they kicked it off talking of different games and methods of playing as well as having excited conversations about difficult levels or boss characters to defeat (every now and then Sayo couldn't help but add her own comment about how some of the things they moaned about where pretty easy for her) as the Potters came back up to where they where. "Remember to write you two," Mrs. Potter hugged and kissed both her sons, much to James's dislike ("C'mon Mum! People are staring!"), before backing away from the train with her daughter and husband. "If you find out anything useful _let us know_," Sleet whispered to Sayo as Dingo ruffled the top of her hair until they too moved away as the train whistled and began to move. Thus for the next few moments the three waved good-bye to both the cheerful family and two Mobiusains until the station was out of sight and then began searching for an open compartment they all could fit in.

"This one's open if you want in, it's just us," A dreamy, dazed sort of voice spoke up from their right. What they saw was a peculiar long, blonde haired boy with odd eyeball earrings and was reading something upside down. "Thanks?" Allen glanced at the two who shrugged. "Hi Albus," The boy said quite cheerfully as he placed the book down, Albus frowned as he tried to remember where he might have met the blonde. "We never got to meet in person but it's me, Lorcan," At once the young Potter's expression brightened. "Oh! Luna's son, right?" Lorcan nodded before flipping the page real quick. "Lorcan Scamander; my mum is a good friend of the Potters," he said to Sayo and Allen. "You met Lysander right?" Albus nodded before explaining that Lysander was Lorcan's twin brother. "Lysander is a bit of a joker as well so he'll be with James probably," the blonde boy added before turning to the other boy next to him who was quiet the entire time they spoke. "By the way, we didn't catch your name yet," Something told Sayo that Lorcan was real easy to get along with despite the unusual air he seemed to give off. "Nathaniel Saxon," This boy looked completely different from Lorcan; except the fact both liked long hair that is. Formal dressed, dark hair in a ponytail, Nathaniel looked like the child of someone very wealthy while Lorcan had a wild appearance to him with his own long hair being a bit messy. "Saxon? As in Cyneric Saxon's son?" James's voice rang out. Sayo turned her head to see he sat in the compartment across from them with three others; one of which looked incredibly similar to Lorcan, who the group were positive was Lysander, a girl that appeared to be a first year and another boy around James's age with red hair. Nathaniel nodded at James politely. "Yes, my father who works as Head of Department of Magical Law Enforcement," The formal boy then turned to the group. "If you don't mind my asking but what about you?" Allen spoke up first. "Allen Smith, this is Albus and that's Sayo … she doesn't have a last name," Nathaniel blinked in surprise before turning to her. "No last name?" "I lived outside of the human settlements," She replied which led to the Saxon child looking completely confused. "Human settlements?" Albus turned to Sayo first then to Nathaniel before explaining in a way both of them can understand. "See the wizarding world is an isolated place inside an already isolated settlement; we don't know much about the rest of Mobius or other Mobiusains which is why everyone kept turning their heads when they saw Sleet and Dingo; Muggles might recognized them as a wolf and … well … dingo and would be curious as to why they're in the settlement but a wizard would be baffled altogether; I know I was. Lot of times wizards would even call the planet Earth instead of its true name; Mobius. And what Sayo meant is that she lived away from where most humans reside and had instead been with the other Mobiusains, mainly her two caretakers; Sleet the Wolf and Dingo. Also most Mobiusains don't really bother with last names," Nathaniel was wearing an expression of shock for being told humans where only in small pockets around the world while Sayo and Allen hold similar ones because they didn't think the isolation of the wizarding world, as well as the settlements in general, was that bad, Lorcan just simply had a cheerful look on his face. Soon afterwards all five began talking to one another; Lorcan would tell of going with his family to find and reveal the existences of creatures even the wizarding world didn't believe in while Nathaniel told them all about the pure-blooded society, due to being one himself, and everything expected out of him. Most of which they all agreed was completely ridiculous. "Though try telling Father that! He's furious the new Minister, Kingsley Shacklebolt, is letting Muggle-borns have rights. I guess it shows how backwards we are … so anyways, what about this 'Robotropolis'?"

However, before they could go farther the train gave a sudden, hard jerk which flunged everyone right out of their seats as people began yelping and complaining. "Ow! Mundo not cool man!" A voice called from the hallway as three certain hedgehogs came between the compartments. "Hey, are you guys alright?" The sole-female asked who had a major pink and purple theme to her. "Yeah, but what was that for?" James called from his compartment as the girl hedgehog and blue hedgehog went inside his, the green one went into the one Sayo and the four boys where in yet before they could talk more of it a voice enchanted to be heard through out the train rang out. "Attention students! Please get inside a compartment immediately and keep the door shut!" Quickly, both Lysander and Allen shut the doors to their compartments. "Hey! My bro and sis's in there!" The green hedgehog snapped. "So is my brother and cousins; we should be alright in where and besides they're right across," Albus explained as he glanced nervously at James who gave an attempted smile of reassurance. "So is Lysander, Lorcan's brother," Nathaniel replied as they all sat down. On the left of the compartment was the hedgehog next to the window, then Lorcan and Nathaniel close to the door and directly across were Albus, Allen, and Sayo. "Guys? What's wrong with the glass?" Allen paled; the entire train seemed to have frozen as ice was forming on the windows. "Oh no!" Albus gasped when he looked, Nathaniel and Lorcan both started shivering in terror as though the three of them knew something wrong was happening as figures, which Sayo can barely make out, where moving to and fro. "JAMES! DEMENTORS! DON'T OPEN THE DOOR!" Albus yelled which was heard through out the nearest compartments which gotten mixed reaction from those who heard. "Dementors?!" "What are they?" "No!" Different people screamed. "What are…?" Whatever the Mobiusain hedgehog was about to say, he didn't as he froze in spot looking at something. Whatever that something, it was came gliding down between the compartments, an old, torn, black cloak which looked like something a dead man would have on with long shriveled fingers poking out. The air felt void of anything but despair and was chocking. A sound like something they never heard of came from it as it specifically turned to face the first years. Sayo and the others all moved as far away as possible from the thing as it raised a rotting looking hand up, the whole time it was like something out of uncanny valley, certain parts of the cloak looked stained with something they decided they don't want to know. Without even touching the door it made a couple of motions with its hand … and the door began pulling itself open. 'Keep out … Keep it out…!' A voice hissed frantically in the back of her mind as Sayo leaned over, the creature placed its hand on the door as it ready to open the only defense they had against it, and slammed the door as hard as she can on the creature's hand. The thing gave a hissing screech which made everyone shrink back, like the sound a person makes when life was torn from their flesh, it's cloak came off its face a bit to show a void of a mouth with uncanny human resembling teeth, all in an unnaturally perfect circular opening on its face. The face itself was like a long skull with only bits of shriveled, frail skin here and there, similar to flesh on its hands. Before long loud voices where heard; … a woman and a man yelling almost violently … a child screaming … a dark enclose space … the hissing of burning flesh … the creature placed its hand back on the door.

"Hey! All of you! Wake up!" An urgent voice rang from the abyss Sayo had no memory of entering. Opening her eyes slowly she noticed Lorcan and Albus where both already up while looking completely shaken as Allen, Nathaniel, and the Mobiusain hedgehog were starting to come back to the world. Looking to where the voice came from she saw the blue hedgehog and the girl from James's compartment both sighing in relief before the girl spoke. "That was a bold move, slamming the door on a dementor like that! Nasty things, dementors, ever since they made Azkaban more humane the monsters been moving out to try and pick up easy prey but least it didn't get you. Thankfully a Hogwarts professor was on the train; he left to make sure no one else was targeted" Sighing a bit more, the girl helped her sit back up as Sayo remembered the creature … the dementor. "Wha? What happen?" The green hedgehog groaned. "Manic!" The female hedgehog called his name. "Sonia? Sonic? Dude! What was that thing?! I felt weird when it came," "A dementor. A horrifying creature that would feed on positive emotions, leaving someone in absolute despair and with their worst memories with no strength to counter it. They also suck out your very own soul with what's known as the Dementor's Kiss; a fate said worse than death as you're nothing but a empty shell, nothing more or less and no one knows what horrid fate your soul's condemned to afterwards except don't be expecting anyone to see it again," James explained, which received looks of terror from all but the girl, the red-head boy, who was outside the compartment looking at them with worry all over his face, Lorcan, Nathaniel, and Albus who instead cringed. "It was trying to suck our SOUL!?" Allen yelped in fear … they where so close to a fate like that… and without realizing it! The girl handed them pieces of chocolate so as to help their nerves before retreating to grab some covers so as to try to help them shake off the effect the dementor had of freezing everything by simply being there. "It must have sense you guys had a harder time than us so it made you its prey, they're not of the caring or gentle nature. I'm Roxanne by the way, a first-year as well and related to James and Albus. Also this is my brother, Fred," After a couple of chocolate from Fred and Roxanne, everyone was in their seats in their respective compartments like before and during the dementor assault, the effect finally left them but they where still a bit shaken. "Dad told us all about them, never imagine seeing one though," Albus muttered. "And I thought being roboticized was bad enough!" Manic agreed, there was something completely off of the walking embodiments of despair; possibly the fact there was little seemed to be able to be done about them, as James had explained earlier while they were eating, with the only known way to chase them off was the Patronus Charm but that was it; chased off … not dealt with. They decided to change the subject to something which lightened all but Sayo's mood as she now was faced with another predicament. The hedgehogs, which Sleet and Dingo where after or risk being roboticized to capture, where right here on the train.

After a while Nathaniel motioned for them all to go and get dressed while telling them on the way to where the robes would be at the girls would normally change clothes on the right side, boys the left. "Wow, you don't take long huh?" Allen commented when Sayo came out. "What did that mean?" She asked; genuinely confused. "Most of the girls around here take their sweet time getting dressed," he said casually from where he sat on some luggage next to Nathaniel as Lorcan was showing Albus the page he was on little bit from the other two. That, she thought and her four friends agreed, was just plain silly. When they returned to the compartment Lorcan was more than willing to show Sayo, Allen and Nathaniel _The Quibbler _which his grandfather had worked on and his mother helped pick up when not going with her husband and son discovering new magical creatures then later on Nathaniel and Albus where telling Allen about Quidditch, the main sport in the wizarding world, Sayo kept talking with Lorcan about magical creatures, as Manic had instantly became buddies with James and Fred and went to their compartment. "Oh dear. Everyone is already getting out," Lorcan suddenly looked up to see the train was nearing empty. "Darn it James!" Albus groaned; his brother obviously thought it would be funny to leave them behind as they hurried out. "Firs' years! Over here!" They looked to see an enormous man motioning the group of fellow first years to where creaky looking boats where. "Hagrid, he only looks intimidating but is completely harmless," Albus reassured his friends before calling over to Hagrid. "Hi Hagrid! These are my new friends; Allen, Sayo, Nathaniel, and Lorcan," The man gave them a kind smile as Sayo noticed a certain warmth in his eyes she never saw on anyone else. "Alrigh' there you five? Unfortunately only four 'n a boat so if yeh don' have a problem," "No worries, umm what about those other three? The Mobiusain hedgehogs?" Albus questioned as everyone started to look around. "Right here!" Sonic's voice called from a distance. "Sonic doesn't take to water too well," Manic explained. Shortly after a moment they gotten themselves situated to here one boat had Hagrid and the triplet hedgehogs, another with Sayo, Lorcan, Nathaniel, and Scorpius Malfoy, who had no where else, while close to their boat was one with Albus, Allen, Roxanne, with Albus's other cousin named Rose, Lysander was with three others who Sayo recall hearing scream when Albus screamed about the dementor coming to James. Sayo would pick up bits and pieces as Nathaniel would talk to Scorpius, Hagrid asking the three hedgehogs questions on different creatures throughout Mobius, or even Allen talking to Albus and the others while she watched the scene as Lorcan would be wrapping up with reading his magazine before tossing it to his twin as Lysander's boat came next to theirs. 'Wonder how Sleet and Dingo are going to react? First; should I bother telling them about dementors? If I merely give them information on those creatures Dingo wouldn't notice much but Sleet would want to know how I found out about them on short notice. Then there's Nathaniel's talk about some of the pure-bloods, plus telling the two about my friends in general. Yeah, don't think they would care that much about who I met … Finally is telling them about the hedgehogs if ever.'

*Meanwhile*

"ACHOO!" Sleet flinched as Dingo let out a huge sneeze in his general direction as they continue checking through various Swatbot statues and patrols. "Watch it next time, you moron!" "Sorry, Sleet," The orange canine scratched his nose. "Hey, think Sayo will be alright?" "She's at a _school_! It's not like she'll have as much to worry about there as she does here! She couldn't possibly be in any danger!" "Yeah but I mean, it's a bit weird with her not being here after having her around for so long," The wolf sighed in annoyance. "Just finish checking the Swatbots, you overgrown child," the dingo's ears dropped slightly before dropping the subject.

*Back to Sayo*

'Why do I have a sudden feeling Sleet just doomed me?' the girl shiver from sudden dread. It soon left as Nathaniel tapped her on the shoulder, motioning for her and Lorcan to look up as Hogwarts castle appeared in view. "Whoa!" She peered up at its impressive towers as she heard Sonic exclaiming "Way past cool!" as voices erupt from what was a fairly quiet trip; even Scorpius, who remained soft spoken as though uncertain, was excited. The first years all eagerly followed Hagrid, except for Sonic who used his super speed to get up to the door and back before going up again with an annoying "I'm waaiiiting!" which made Sayo wish she had one of those bludgers, she briefly overheard Albus mentioned back on the train, to shut the blue blur up. "Hey! Sayo, look who it is!" Allen called as their group of five reformed itself with Sonia and Manic next to them as Professor McGonagall came into view. "Wow, she doesn't look like someone to cross," Sonia commented. "You have no idea," Surprisingly it wasn't just Allen and Sayo who commented but also Albus, Rose, Lorcan, Lysander, and Roxanne; the last two where behind the group with Scorpius and Rose. The hedgehogs looked at the human witches and wizards while Nathaniel was wondering what on Mobius (as he figured he might as well start calling the planet by its true name) Lorcan and Lysander were humming and skipping cheerfully despite their pervious agreeing not to cross McGonagall. "Got 'em all here Professor. Be seein' you Albus and the res' of yeh," they all waved good-bye to Hagrid as McGonagall explained the different houses (Nathaniel, Lorcan, and Albus had already done so on their way up with a few comments from Lysander, Rose, Roxanne, and even Scorpius; who looked as though he was still debating on the group and its individual members) before she told them to wait patiently. "Aw man! C'mon I'm ready for anything! Bring whatever the sorting is on!" Sonic groaned at the thought of waiting. "Sonic, you do know you just place the Sorting Hat on your head right?" Albus asked politely which had caused the blue hedgehog to pause for a moment. "That's IT!? Man, James gotten me all hyped up! Uncool man! Way uncool!" Sonia sighed as Manic chuckled. "Nice one bro!" "Wonder how your caretakers are doing?" Lorcan asked Sayo. "Where did that came from?" She got nothing but more cheerful humming and a little dance.

*Meanwhile*

"I HATE HEDGEHOGS!" Robotnik yelled as the image on surveillance showed the factories destroyed before the triplets just seemingly vanished from the face of the world. "And I hate the sound of your voice," Sleet muttered as he rubbed his ears, Dingo just simply groaned in pain as his own throbbed. "WHAT WAS THAT!?" "N-nothing at all! Your most wonderful Evilness!" "Sleet, did someone talk about us?" There was a moment pause. "Where did THAT come from!?"

*Back to Hogwarts*

"No reason!" Lorcan suddenly stopped humming to reply, a bit too sudden for his friends' comfort. "Think only moments ago he was as badly effected by dementors as the rest of us," Manic muttered under his breath as McGonagall came back to led them all inside. The Sorting Hat was perched on a stool as the first years came in, many tried to get up front and see over people's heads as it began to move. "It'll sing a song about each qualities of the House," Nathaniel explained. "Only one problem dude, we're too far in the back to hear!" Sonic groaned as sure enough; they where in the very back of the crowd as Scorpius, Roxanne, Rose, and Lysander had left to move up and hear the enchanted hat. "Oh it's simple; Gryffindor is the red and gold one with the lion, they value those who are brave, daring, and bold. Next is Slytherin who's the serpent and green with silver, they value cunningness and ambition … most are pure-bloods," The young Saxon shifted uncomfortably before a quick commenting on how there had been bad blood between the two houses for years then continued. "Ravenclaw's the blue and gold eagle; they love intelligence and those ready to learn the most. Finally is Hufflepuff, the yellow and black badger, who doesn't really judge anyone but particularly likes those who are loyal and hard-working. Heard they where also great at finding things," Albus then shrugged after everyone looked from Nathaniel to him to Lorcan, who was humming yet another song to himself, when the most formal one amongst them finished. "I really couldn't put it any better myself. Oh look! McGonagall's calling out names!" Sure enough she held a long list of names which she began on while the group wondered what she would do about Sayo's lack of a last name or the hedgehog triplets. 'By the way, what are they doing here?" the eleven year old girl wondered as McGonagall had just gotten to the H's.

"Hedgehog, Manic!"

"Me? Cool, dude!" The green hedgehog ran up and sat down on the stool where he heard the Sorting Hat's voice inside his head. _'Well, well! Look at who we have here! You have been through hardships many only dreamed of, harbor such cunningness and a quick wit which would make you an excellent addition to Slytherin or Ravenclaw. Yet there is your loyalty and natural gift of picking locks which could make it interesting if you where in Hufflepuff as your ability would probably be most appreciated there. Yet the one quality which sticks out most is your bravery against robotization or even death! Yes, never had there been such courage in a while thus it must be' _"GRYFFINDOR!" Manic hoped down to meet his house which applauded loudly as James and Fred cheered, calling "WE GOT A MOBIUSAIN HEDGEHOG! WE GOT A MOBIUSAIN HEDGEHOG!" With their arms locked before high-fiving Manic.

"Hedgehog, Sonia!"

'_My dear, such intelligence about you! Along with maturity not normally seen in one so young yet you need to grow quickly for your brothers' sake. Yes child, I see all and am sorry for your lost.' _ Sonia sniffed a bit at the thought of Lady Windimire and her own mother; Queen Aleena, who she and her brothers were desperately trying to find. _'You have the fine qualities of a Ravenclaw … such as a young Hermione Granger, now Weasley, once had. Yet like Mrs. Weasley you hold an even greater trait than simply cleverness. Thus!' _"GRYFFINOR!" She jumped a bit when the enchanted object on her head suddenly yelled the final word before going to sit with her brother.

"Hedgehog, Sonic!"

Before anyone could take in another breathe, he was on the stool and waiting for McGonagall to place the hat over his head. _'Now here is one who holds such courage not since possibly since Gryffindor himself! Also you have a noble heart although your impulse and arrogance is a bit unnerving … you might want to watch over that as well as how you may sound to some. Despite this, there is no doubt in my mind!' _"GRYFFINDOR!" "Oh yeah! Home of the brave!" Sonic instantly shot over to where his siblings was, nearly blowing many off their feet as he zoomed over.

Shortly after collecting herself McGonagall continued as Sayo debated in her head if she really should alert her caretakers about the triplets. 'Then again if they don't find the three then they'll be roboticized! It can't be helped … I was starting to really like the three but I can't let that fat pig do that to the ones that brought me in! After all, even though Sleet and Dingo are using me they really could have left me in the alley…' She cast a sorrowful, apologetic glance to the Gryffindor tablet which no one noticed as the Headmistress then called Malfoy, Scorpius, who the hat decided belong to Slytherin, before she reached another familiar name.

"Potter, Albus Serverus!"

With a gulp and looks of encouragement from his friends, Albus walked over to the stool yet whatever he expected from the hat, it certainly wasn't an amused light-hearted chuckle. _'Daddy had let in on his secret didn't he? Such a shame; there is nothing wrong with Slytherin despite it's reputation. On another foot you seem also to like your friends and honestly you all look much like the four founders than any others. No doubting your loyalty for them or family in which Hufflepuff would be glade to bring you plus you got a real sharp mind and a curiosity Ravenclaw would adore yet it better be,' _"GRYFFINDOR!" Albus sighed in relief and went sit between James and Sonia.

"So what do you think so far?" Allen asked the remaining others. "About what?" Nathaniel replied as he, Sayo and Lorcan turned to give full attention; Lorcan even stopped humming for a moment. "Of the sorting, I mean it doesn't seem like much. Does it ever guess wrong?" They all pondered for a moment. "I never heard of it making a mistake; it has pieces of the founders in it so while it may not seem like much it is actually very effective," The young Saxon child finally answered. Allen nodded to show he was no longer as nervous as he was prior to it before talking with Lorcan about the songs the wild looking boy was humming and Sayo went back to her troubled thoughts.

"Saxon, Nathaniel Deorwine!"

The boy paled until Allen and Sayo nudged him to move on and he placed the Sorting Hat on his head. _'Well look at this! Quite a determined one aren't you? You do not agree with the blood status yet fear what your potential house could do to your relationship with your friends and family, however you're determined and are extremely cunning plus you want things done for your ambition yet are ashamed. Do not fret, ambition is not necessarily a negative trait but is a rather helpful one and they will not judge you if they're true friends and besides it would be about time to have a serpent of a different color.'_ "SLYTHERIN!" He was glad to see his four friends all clapped as loudly as the Slytherins; even the triplets and Albus's relatives gave him a round! Maybe it won't be so bad to be the Slytherin of the group…

"Sayo!"

Everyone began muttering when McGonagall called her next, most likely wondering about her name being just "Sayo". 'Might as well get this over with.' She sat down and felt the Hat moving above her head. _'Well, well! Quite the bright mind and it takes nothing less than courage to do what you have done. I don't mean the dementor, mind you, but five to six years ago after your home was burned down; you follow someone you didn't know. Also you hold quite the ambition don't you? However your strongest trait is loyalty; specifically highlighted with your relationship with your caretakers. Plus you worked hard to keep from slowing them down also as a bounty hunter you'll need the quirky trait of being able to find things, a gift a certain house is famous for; nothing can be hidden from the Sorting Hat, my dear." _The hat spoke before to her from inside her mind before calling out "HUFFLEPUFF!" and she went to her table and waited for Allen and Lorcan.

"Scamander, Lorcan!"

Lorcan skipped cheerfully up there before bouncing on the stool. _'The apple doesn't fall far from the tree doesn't it? A unique way of looking things, a different thought process all on your own … and such brilliance! I know where to put you, young man!' _"RAVENCLAW!" "Thank you!" The blonde chirped in his dreamy voice before heading over to the table known for its intelligence before being joined by Lysander shortly afterwards.

"Smith, Allen!"

The boy looked nervous; already Albus was in Gryffindor, Nathaniel in Slytherin, Lorcan in Ravenclaw, and Sayo sorted into Hufflepuff which utterly destroyed any hope of them being able to share same dormitories. _'You're also a loyal one aren't you? Don't worry boy, there shouldn't be any problems with sleeping over or visiting, do not let this keep you from seeing them. Anyways after a thorough look through this mind of yours there is no doubt about it, it's as clear as night and day s it was for some of your friends,' _"HUFFLEPUFF!" Allen gave a loud 'WHOOT!" before running to sit next to Sayo and the two bro-fists one another. "Hufflepuff!" She laughed a bit at his enthusiasm.

After watching Rose and Roxanne being sorted into Gryffindor, the two newly sorted into Hufflepuff turned back to each other. "So, when are we going to eat?" Just as soon as Allen asked, food mesmerized infront of them. "Talk about convenient!" They instantly filled their plates with different food as they felt a tap on their shoulder in which they looked back to see Lorcan and Lysander from the Ravenclaw table next to the Hufflepuff. "So who's common room will we be in?" Lorcan asked the two. "Who's common room?" Sayo repeated in confusion. "Yes, I don't see what's wrong with us seeing one another's common rooms," She agreed with the boy, as did Allen. "Let's see our own individual ones real quick then tomorrow during lunch we'll talk about it with Albus and Nathaniel. We're aloud to eat outside the hall right?" She suddenly asked as the thought came into mind. "Yep! According to my schedule I'll have Herbology with the Gryffindors before lunch so I'll tell Albus," Sayo and Allen quickly looked at theirs to see they had both Potions and Transfiguration with Slytherin before lunch. "Alright and we have two classes with Slytherin so getting to Nathaniel would be no problem, what about you Lysander?" Said identical twin looked up cheerfully at her. "I'll be with James and the others; they've been doing something similar to this for a year," They continued on eating and talking to one another even after a moment of shock as the ghosts came in the Hall before resuming with their conversations until McGonagall stood up from the table where the teachers eat. "Now then, I can assume you are all tired and would wish to go to bed; however certain matters must be addressed. First off, there will be an after school activity in about a week to teach you of the Patronus Charm," At these words the air became tense with many whispers; they forgotten the dementors on the train. "It is recommended for you all to come, yes even the first years, due to the dementors are now roaming lose," She looked as though she had a few choice of words for the horrible things yet held her tongue. "With that in mind, prefects; you may now lead your houses to the common rooms,"

Zephyr gave a happy little hoot as Sayo tied the letter to Sleet and Dingo onto his leg. "Sure you can find them? Sure it's not too far?" The bird gave her fingers a reassuring nibble before taking off out of the common room and out one of the windows of the Great Hall. 'My concerns with my caretakers aside, I really can't wait for tomorrow.' She thought to herself before heading to the girl's dormitory with a sift "Good-night!" to the portrait of Helga Hufflepuff, who gave the eleven year old a kind smile and wave "Pleasant dreams, dear," Sayo and Allen, who was already asleep in the boy's dormitory, instantly loved the warm and cozy common room with its many fascinating plants of different colors and shapes (some even danced to her delightful find) as well as its large cushions, sofas, and cozy chairs. Plus it was near the kitchen so they where consumed with the sweet scents of different food, also it was at a nice, warm room temperature which helped sleep pull on her being as she lay down on her new comfortable bed. 'Think I can get used to this!' She gave a final thought before instantly falling to sleep's peaceful abyss with a wide smile.

**Chapter Three is finally done! Do NOT think I forgotten Darkest Digital Saga, I haven't but am still needing to map out what's all going to happen in Shadowglen Woods. In the meantime I already knew how I wanted to do this chapter so I went ahead with it. Now then, for some background information:**

**Sayo and her friends, Lysander, Roxanne, Sonic Underground, Scorpios: First years**

**James and Fred II: Second years**

**In the Great Hall the Hufflepuff table is on the far right then Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and finally Gryffindor on the far left.**

**Name Bonus: Nathaniel's last name being Saxon wasn't a coincidence; his middle name, Deorwine, comes from the Anglo-Saxon name meaning 'dear' (deor) 'friend' (wine) and his father's name, Cyneric, is Anglo-Saxon for 'royal' (cyne) 'power' (ric).**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I, in absolutely no ways, own anything concerning Harry Potter or Sonic Underground. This is simply a fanfic written for the fun of it, Harry Potter and all rights belong to J.K. Rowling while Sonic Underground belongs to DiC Entertainment and Sega. I do however own my original characters such as Sayo who is in no way related to the Digimon World Dawn/Dusk character with the same name. I simply chose the name Sayo because I liked it.

Chapter Four:

Settling In

The copper lamps flickered on when it came around the hour for the students to start getting up, one being right in Sayo's face thus its light was able to easily pull her out of her dreams. "Alright everyone, time to get up," one of the two prefects called as she moved from bed to bed, stopping every now and then to gently shake someone awake. The human Mobiusain gave a stretch before grabbing her clothes off the chair beside her bed that she had placed them on the night before. "The changing room is right through that door," The prefect pointed to a door on the left side of the room after noticing the first year was up. Nodding to show her thanks, Sayo headed in and came back out a few short moments later to get her bag and head down into the common room. "Hey, Sayo!" Allen called to her from the sofa directly under Helga Hufflepuff. "So what are we having first again?" she yawned for a moment before the two looked over their schedules. For Monday the first class was Charms with Gryffindors, then double Potions with Slytherins (they will be in here for the first few hours before lunch break and will return to Potions after) and finally was History of Magic with Ravenclaws. "I didn't know they place breaks during classes," Allen looked at the schedule weirdly. "Well dears you do have it longer than most would," Professor Hufflepuff politely pointed out. "True. Hey, think Albus and the others would know of good places to go to for break?" He turned back to his friend. "I doubt it, they're new here too remember?" "Hmm, hey Professor Hufflepuff is there any places you would suggest?" They gave the moving portrait their full attention. "Most would go by the lake however there is this one place off the edge of the Forbidden Forest I would go to with the other founders. It is a small and secure place; I think it would be a nice spot to be at during your break,"

The Hufflepuffs exited from their common room and were first to enter the Great Hall for breakfast. A loud boom echoed out the large hall as a sudden blue rush came and took its seat next to Sayo. "Yo guys, how's it hanging?" "Hey Sonic, shouldn't you wait for the rest of the Gryffindors?" Allen leaned a bit in his seat so he can speak to the hedgehog from Sayo's other side. "Well I woulda… but they're too slow! I think a turtle had just past them!" The two chuckled a bit. "So where are you two from?" Sayo had a grip tighten in her stomach as Allen replied to Sonic. "Actually we lived outside of the human settlements in Robotropolis," "Oh yeah? From my neck of the woods? Maybe then we can all go for a quick bite of chilidog!" "What's a chilidog?" One of the older Hufflepuffs asked with a confused look on his face. This had Sonic literally become a spinning blur in his seat before turning his whole body to the Hufflepuff. "You don't know what a chilidog is?! Where have you been? Okay, here's the scope!" Allen had to bang his head on the table to keep from bursting out with laughter as Sonic began ranting about his favorite food. Sayo, grateful for the question which kept Sonic distracted from her, couldn't help but crack a smile as her senior leaned away from the blue motor mouth. "Yo dudes, what's going on?" Manic's voice came from behind them; he, Sonia, and Albus came up to the Hufflepuff table as the other Gryffindors got themselves seated. "Michelangelo didn't know what a chilidog was!" A laughing Hufflepuff girl replied. "Shut up Lilac! You don't know either!" Sonic gave a dramatic gasp before turning to her as the Ravenclaws began heading in, looks of confusion etched on many faces as Lorcan bounded to where his friends were, Lysander went to where James and other relatives of the Potters were. "What sort of horror is this?!" Everyone minus Sonia, who tried scolding Sonic for going ahead, was laughing; even the Gryffindors and the Ravenclaws as Allen was loudly explaining what had been going on. "Man I can't wait for you to meet a Slytherin Sonic!" James called out from his seat. "Why?" "Because they're mostly pure-bloods. Pure-bloods would have never heard of what's considered to be 'Muggle food' _that includes chilidogs_!" Right on cue, the Slytherins entered the Great Hall with Scorpius and Nathaniel being two of the ones in lead. Sonic immediately rev over to the startled first years yelling dramatically "NATHANIEL DUDE! SAY IT ISN'T SO!" At this point many of the students, Allen and Lysander included, would up falling out of their seats laughing so hard as others, Albus, Sayo, Manic, Lorcan, James, and Roxanne being some of the notable ones, had to hold on to either the table or the nearest person as tears streamed down their turning-blue-due-to-not-having-enough-air-coming-in faces as the rest, like Sonia and Rose, just simply watched the entire thing. The Slytherins had mixed look of confusion and shock, Nathaniel in particular appeared creeped out by Sonic's outburst over something he had no idea about.

Said blue hedgehog kept on despairing over the lack of knowledge of chilidogs all the way to the Charms classroom until Sonia had finally snapped "Oh give it a rest Sonic! Chilidogs aren't that important!" in which they sat down with Manic, Albus, Allen, and Sayo in the front of the class. "Hey, we were told of a nice spot to go to for break from Professor Hufflepuff's portrait. Wanna check it out?" Allen asked the Gryffindors who gave a nod as Sayo was wondering if the triplets had wands of their own and, overall, what were they doing here. Professor Flitwick came in shortly after his students all settle down and began with the introduction speech. "Good morning class! Charms is the general main magic that a witch and wizard would perform. Example; _Aquamenti_!" A jet of water shot out of his wand and flew over the class as people either ducked or try to touch it. "Whoa dude! That was totally awesome!" Manic called out as he began drumming his drum sticks on the desk. Flitwick gave a little squeak of joy. "My! You practice playing music don't you? I am also the Professor who over sees the different musical extra curricular classes," "Radical! Hey maybe we, me and my sibs, could play a quick tune or two?" Flitwick gave another cheerful squeak as everyone focused their attention on the triplets. 'What? First: this is entirely illegal! Second: won't they need instruments?' Sayo stared at them in surprise; everyone knew that music was banned even outside of Robotropolis. "Oh my! I think everyone would like to hear but would you be needing instruments?" Sonic shot up next to the tiny man in the front of the classroom. "No problamo Pro!" He touched the necklace he had which gave a brilliant blue light and turned into a three-neck guitar which he immediately began jamming on, Sayo and Allen turned to each other in shock; they were going to do it! "Got it covered! Hey Sonia! You game?" The sole female sibling gave her brother an 'Is that a challenge?' stare before doing an impressive jump and flip next to him. She, too, touched her necklace which turned into and electronic keyboard which Sonia played an equally impressive tune on, Allen looked as though he had no idea to clap with their fellow students or to run and hide in another classroom. "Was there any doubts?" As Flitwick hurried to sit next to their human friends Manic ran over to where his siblings was before bringing up his own instrument: a set of drums. "A one! A two! A one, two, three hit it!"

"_There's something missing! _

_Something's not quite right! _

_And I feel it calling to me every night!"_

Everyone but the two Muggle borns was getting into it! "My mom would have a heart attack," Allen mumbled as their classmates and teacher got more into it.

"_A little voice inside tells me someone is out there! _

_And I must never give up searching everywhere!"_

Sonia had instantly picked up after Sonic before the siblings hit the main lyrics.

"_Someday!"_

"_We are going to be together!"_

"_Someday!"_

"_Life will be so much better!"_

"_Someday!"_

"_We will build a bond no one could break!"_

Everyone in the classroom began bobbing up and down to the music before joining in singing, Allen himself began letting himself hum. "I thought you said your mom would have a heart attack!" She hissed at him. "But … it's so catchy!"

"_Someday!"_

"_No more dark clouds above!"_

"_Someday!"_

"_United in the light of love!"_

"_Someday!"_

"_This story can only end one way!_

_We'll be together!"  
"Someday!"_

The door was opened in the middle of the song as the Headmistress and several of other students, professors, and even ghosts came in. Lorcan immediately dragged in Nathaniel and even Scorpius ("What are you doing Scamander?!") before he took Sayo's hand (making her yelp "What are you doing?!") while motioning Albus and Allen to follow them and brought them out infront where they began dancing. "Come on Sayo! If you don't let yourself dance you'll be a prefect target for an incoming heliopath!" 'A _what_?' She silently thought to herself before slinking over to the edge of the room to where McGonagall was watching them. 'Is she going to do _anything_?!'

"_SOMEDAY!"_

"_WE ARE GOING TO BE TOGETHER!"_

"_SOMEDAY!"_

"_LIFE WILL BE SO MUCH BETTER!"_

"_SOMEDAY!"_

_WE WILL BREAK A BOND NO ONE CAN BREAK, YEAH!"_

People were cheering and some sang the lyrics they knew, many were dancing and a lot who weren't still at least hummed along.

"_SOMEDAY!"_

"_NO MORE DARK CLOUDS ABOVE!"_

"_SOMEDAY!"_

"_UNITED IN THE LIGHT OF LOVE!"_

"_SOMEDAY!"_

"_THIS STORY CAN ONLY END ONE WAY!_

_WE'LL BE TOGETHER!"_

"_SOMEDAY!"_

"You're awfully quiet," Professor McGonagall turned towards Sayo. "Shouldn't you stop them, Professor?" "Miss Sayo everyone needs at least some moments to enjoy themselves," The eleven year old said no more.

"_Someday! We'll be together!"_

"_SOMEDAY!"_

The triplets turned their instruments back into medallions as the crowd cheered. "That was wonderful! Are you by any chance an actual band?" Flitwick jumped up and down, clapping rapidly. "Yep! We're the Sonic Underground!" Sonic told him as Professor McGonagall had the other professors lead their students back to classes. "Aaah! History of Magic! Sonic! Sing another one, quick!" James called as he and Fred dragged their feet behind the group. "It's a dull! We was actually asleep before we heard the singing," Fred called back to the group. "Bye guys!" Lorcan called cheerfully as he skipped out after the two Gryffindors with Nathaniel waving to them before following the wild looking boy. "Well then! Unfortunately we'll have to get back to learning everyone," Thankfully with his cheerful personality it was actually easy to get the class to listen and soon everyone was moving around practicing the Hover Charm, which made it hard for the female Hufflepuff first year to see what the triplets were doing 'Oh forget it!' She huffed before accidentally smacking Allen with her backpack as she got ready for next class. "Why is it so lethal being near you?!" He yelped as he massaged his forehead. "Alrighty, for homework just simply keep on practicing! I'll be seeing all of you later!" "See ya dudes and dudettes!" Manic called out before he and his siblings left with the Gryffindors.

"Hope the next teacher is as laid back," Allen turned to Sayo as they Hufflepuffs caught up with Slytherins. "Nathaniel!" She called to their friend as she waved her hand so he can see them. "Hey … Allen what happen to your forehead?" he noticed the Hufflepuff boy's now red lump he was rubbing. "Sayo is dangerous even when she doesn't try," The Slytherin boy kept quiet as she gave their friend a death glare to end all others. "Oh, Professor Hufflepuff told us from her portrait of a real nice spot we could go to during break once we find the others," Sayo told him. "Alright. By the way how was the rest of Charms?" "Great! Professor Flitwick is a real easy guy to get along with!" She stopped before going into details as she noticed Allen was looking at them both sharply. "What now?" She asked. "Did you know you two kinda look similar to each other? I mean different hair color aside. No, seriously! Don't look at me like that! I mean you could be confused for siblings!" He snapped as they gave him a 'What did you take?' look "Good lord Saxon! You are honestly taking being compared to a Mudblood? I figured someone of your status would be appalled!" A voice called behind them as a short dark-brown haired came up. "William Runcorn, his family firmly believes the whole pure-blood supremacy," Nathaniel explained before turning his attention back to the other boy. "What do you want Runcorn?" Sayo carefully observed the opposing boy, he wasn't much; honestly she put him on the level she put most Mobiusain aristocrats on terms on: Not even worth it. Thus she gave a not-amused huff. "I want to know what could have possibly made you began liking Muggles and Mudbloods so much to where you are talking to them. Also, what's with that 'huff'?" Runcorn turn his focus from Nathaniel to her. "Simple; you aren't giving a good first impression is all," Allen had to duck to muffle his laughter as Runcorn's expression turned ugly. "I supposed an orphaned Mudblood raised by some inferior race can give a better one?"

Professor Slughorn hummed quite cheerfully to himself as he got the classroom prepared for his first years. It had been a wonderful nineteen years of peace in Hogwarts since the Second Wizarding War plus the students he could invite to the Slug Club! Yes, he still has the club going where he could meet and gain contacts with witches and wizards who will soon become famous. Already he was considering young Mr. Saxon who from what he heard is part of a curious little group of friends; including Harry Potter's youngest son! Ah yes, Harry was a great student and Slughorn was glad to see Lily's dear son manage to finally get the happy life he so deserved. 'Well, might as well let them in.' He started to wave his wand but stop as sudden noises echoed from the other side. "What are you – AAAH! MUDBLOOD! STOP! PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN! AAAAUUUGH!" The door was kicked open and young Runcorn flew into the room before landing on the dungeon floor in a crumbled heap of limbs and robes as a peculiar looking girl came in with a dark expression as she glared at him. "Bloody hell Sayo!" Mr. Saxon yelped as he and another came in close behind her. "What?" The boy then turned to the Saxon child muttering an audible. "Don't mess with a girl raised by bounty hunters…" 'Ho-ho! Looks like this will be an interesting year!' The professor watched with a cheerful look as the students all took their seats; the one called Sayo and the two boys were up the front of the room.

"Good day everyone! I am Professor Slughorn, your Potions Master and now, let's jump straight in shall we?" he went to his desk and pulled out a small object from some cloth. "Well then, who can guess as to what this little fella is?" Sayo pulled out her book then she and Allen began looking through it as Nathaniel was trying to remember the name. "I know what it _does_, it saves you from most poisons," he groaned. "Ho-ho! You are correct Mr. Saxon, go ahead and take five points. Now then, can anyone follow up and tell me-" "It's a bezoar!" "Dang it!" Sayo called out the object's name before Allen could even get a sound out. Professor Slughorn couldn't help but chuckle before rewarding her with five points as well. "Next is to tell me what this herb is called," He held up a small blue plant. "Aconite?" Allen flipped a page back in Sayo's book. "It's wolfsbane," "No, actually Sayo it's used for the Wolfsbane _Potion_ and is called monkshood," Nathaniel turned to them. "It says aconite in the book!" "You're probably on the wrong page; it's called wolfsbane and is the main ingredient for the potion that simply _has the same name_!" "Don't be ridiculous! It's called monkshood, I know, I've seen it before!" "I'm not on the wrong page!" Finally a different voice rang out. "Oh will you three cut it out? It's aconite but is also called wolfsbane _and_ monkshood!" Scorpius huffed from where he sat at the same desk as another Slytherin and Runcorn, who was still rubbing sore spots from Sayo throwing him. The three stared at him for a moment before Sayo pulled her book back from Allen to see that the very first sentence even confirmed what the blonde had said. "…Oh wow, Allen," "What?!" He turned back to them. "You couldn't have simply read more than the name up top?" "Shut up Nathaniel!" Slughorn immediately stepped in before they started up again by giving them and Scorpius six points each. The class continued on naming different things, mainly herbs, as Professor Slughorn told them how each was used for different potions. "My, my look at the time! All of you, off to lunch now and when you return we will see about brewing some!"

The three went outside after grabbing some food from the Great Hall and waited at the entrance to the Hogwarts grounds for the others. "Hey!" Albus called over to them as he came. "Hey, is Lorcan coming?" Allen asked the Gryffindor. "Yeah, so is the triplets and Teddy, he's cool and is my godbrother," "Godbrother?" Nathaniel repeated. "Yeah, see my dad is also his godfather. Oh and he might be bringing our cousin Victoire along," Shortly after he finished a loud boom ranged as Sonic came up next to them, looking back from where he came while tapping his foot impatiently. "Well sibs? I'm waaiiiting!" Sayo for all the hedgehog was starting to grow on her still wished she had a bludger for whenever he did that. "Bloody hell, you are impatient. Hey Albus, how's your first day?" A young man with dark blue hair and brown eyes came with a gorgeous long haired pale blonde girl. "Pretty good, oh and sorry about James," Teddy sighed, looking up to the heavens as though to say 'Why?' "He blabbed about it didn't he?" The first year Gryffindor nodded as Sonia, Manic, and Lorcan came. "Honestly 'e is a little monster zat one is!" The group then headed down to the edge of the forest as Sayo noticed a strange creature that looked like a crossover between a horse and a bird. "Uh, hey, what is that?" Teddy turned to look at what the first year was staring at. "Oh that is Professor Hagrid's hippogriff, name's Buckbeak," The first years all watched Buckbeak in awe before he turned towards his audience. "Oi, what's goin' on 'ere?" Hagrid came up from their left with some dead animals in one hand. "Oh, it's yeh lot. How are things goin' at the school?" He asked them as Buckbeak attempt to sneak one off. "Hold on yeh ruddy creature! Anyways, heard somethin' about some music bein' played. Take it tha it was you three?" "Yep!" Manic replied. "Just figured the Prof would like to hear a quick tune, and this place is totally rad!" "It's been going rather well to be honest. Well, we'll be seeing you after lunch; Buckbeak looks like he's getting annoyed," Lorcan spoke up after seeing the hippogriff pawing the ground in impatience. They said their goodbyes and agreed to come over to his hut on Friday before continuing to the location Professor Hufflepuff game them earlier.

"Nice spot," Manic smiled after they found a small cozy place not too deep in the forest's edge yet at the same time is nicely hidden via large trees with four smooth stones set around in a circle while a larger one lied in the center. The green hedgehog instantly jumped on the larger one and began tapping his drumsticks on it as Allen sat with him. Teddy and Albus took the one in front of Manic as Sonia and Victoire took the one behind him, Sayo and Nathaniel sat on Manic's right while Sonic was with Lorcan then they all began talking about classes. "Hagrid teaches Care of Magical Creatures which you have the option of taking in third year," The sixth year explained to them as Sonia and Victoire were speaking of different fashions in the human settlement and outside. "How many are we supposed to take anyways?" The blue hedgehog asked over his brother's shoulders. "Two at least, other options are Divitation; which Harry said they couldn't stand," Albus laughed as he remember how his dad talk about it. "Though you should have heard Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron, Ted. _Especially_ Aunt Hermione!" "Trust me I did that one time we all visited Granddad's," the others decided after judging the expression on Teddy's face they were better off not knowing. "Then zere is Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, and Muggle Studies," Victoire spoke up afterwards. "Teddy 'ere takes Muggle Studies, Arithmancy and Care of Magical Creatures," "What about you Vic?" Manic turned to face her. "Me, dear? I take Ancient Runes, Muggle Studies, and Arithmancy,"

They continue on talking about classes as well as about the Wizarding World in general before Sonic changed the topic. "Yo Sayo, Allen. You said you were from Robotropolis too right? How's that treating you guys?" Sayo felt a hundred pounds; they encountered Sleet and Dingo at least once she knew that much, also Allen has no idea they were hired by Robotnik to _specifically go after the triplets_. All it would take to have everything go down hill is for Allen to simply tell them he knows her caretakers… "Well I don't really know how else to live but let me tell you it's nice not hearing Swatbot patrols or hearing my mom during one of her episodes; she's been better about it and I love her and all but it's still not a good idea to set her off," "Yikes, what about you Sayo?" 'Just keep it vague.' She calmed herself down. "I live with my caretakers who are both bounty hunters," "WHAT!?" The triplets faced her. "Yeah but they're not bad yet they're kinda on one of the more dangerous jobs than what they normally have so I'm not allowed to explain too much," 'Hopefully that'll give them second thoughts and keep them from putting two and two together. Plus it should hint to Allen to keep his mouth shut.' She hoped… "I met them; they're actually alright," The Hufflepuff boy thankfully got the hint and assured the worried looking Mobiusain hedgehogs. "Well, I guess there are a lot of them out there so they're probably not the ones Robotnik hired," Sayo shook her head when she saw Allen turn his head to her after Sonia's statement. "So as long as zey treat you right," Victoire spoke up. "Besides you seem like such a nice girl zey mus' be doing something right," "Plus I did hear rumors of a Muggle-born hurling Runcorn's son in the dungeons … that was you, wasn't it Sayo?" Nathaniel answered Teddy. "Yes, she was livid after he spoke ill about her being an orphan raise by non-humans though how he knew that much I'll never know," "You have to understand there are no secrets in Hogwarts; sooner or later everyone will know about it," The sixth year Gryffindor's words clawed at her stomach. "Anyways I was about to pull out my wand when she grabbed him and threw him overhead. He also called her 'Mudblood'," "Pah! Runcorn best learn 'ow to pick ees fights better! If 'e knew so much 'e would learn it would not 'ave been wise to provoke, and such a disgusting word," The five from Robotropolis were confused at how their friends reacted to hearing the word yet was able to tell it was something foul of him. "What does that even mean anyways?" Manic asked the question on their minds. "It means 'dirty blood' and is the worst possible racial insult you can give someone Muggle-born," Albus replied before Lorcan spoke up. "Remember what Nathaniel said on the train? People who are from pure-blood families have this false belief they are superior to others such as half-bloods, Muggle-borns and especially to Muggles and even half-breeds. I don't think these years of being cut off from the rest of the world have done nothing good for their character," "No kid," Manic scoffed before resuming to tapping to another beat. "By the way, do you guys have wands too?" Allen asked the triplets. "Allen, if they haven't they wouldn't be here," "Actually Nathaniel, we don't," Sonia replied. "_No wands?!"_ He never heard of Hogwarts students learning magic without wands! No one had! "Nope. See the Oracle of Delphius, he's a reptilian prophet who told of a prophecy we're suppose to find our mother and overthrow Robotnik, said we are to come here where we'll learn new things to help the Freedom Fighters and, as I quote, 'gain even the most unlikely of allies'," While everyone else was asking them about what Sonia meant by that Sayo flashbacked to what she overhead in Robotropolis. "_You will listen! One day, Queen Aleena and her three children will form the Council of Four. On that day, your reign of tyranny will end!" "They're still out there! Then I'm declaring war on the Resistance!" _'Sleet, you definitely doomed me…'

Some time had past until break was now over and everyone had to return to class; Teddy and Victoire left earlier due to Teddy needing to 'talk' to James real quick. "Man, Sonic can't I come with you? Sayo and Nathaniel seem to be getting nastily competitive in Potions and I'm stuck with them!" Allen groaned; indeed the two grew more and more determined to name or explain what the different unidentified ingredients were that he was nervous of being near them while actually brewing something. "No can do man! Defense Against the Dark Arts, ya know? Hey, Lorcan! Wanna partner up?" "For practice? Alright," The ever-cheerful boy calmly skipped and hummed to the beats Manic played while his partner sped on ahead. "Bye Sayo! Bye Nathaniel! Bye Allen! Oh and Sayo, Nathaniel? You two look related," The blonde boy called as they split to go to their respective classed. "I TOLD YOU!" Allen yelled which caught the attention of a passing McGonagall and caused her to drop the books she was carrying in sudden surprise. "Mr. Smith, exactly what pray tell did you told them as to where you had to scream it?" The two in question left their friend in the mercy of their Headmistress and continued to the dungeons.

"Alrighty now everyone, wait… Miss Sayo, Mr. Saxon? Where is your friend?" Professor Slughorn noticed Allen's empty chair. "Doomed to Professor McGonagall's mercy," She replied as her Slytherin friend tried not to laugh. "Lord have mercy… er, anyways we will be brewing a very simple potion called Cure for Boils, now then your ingredients are snake fangs, horned slugs, don't worry dear they're not poisonous nor will they harm you," He paused to assure an uncertain looking Hufflepuff girl in the third row. "And finally are porcupine quills which I'll go ahead and say you add _only after taking the cauldron off the fire_. There had been some unpleasant instances…" Nathaniel raised his hand up. "What about dried nettles? I thought you needed to use them as well," "Well they really aren't needed you see and they don't generally see it as a good idea for first years to do things outside the book's description but if you feel confident enough just please be careful," Allen came in shortly after in which Slughorn motioned him over to help him catch up as everyone was already starting on the potion. Sayo was talking with Nathaniel about the different measures and such as well as how they could alter it before Nathaniel decided to add three nettles to his and Sayo done extra stirs in between. "Time's up! Now then, Mr. Smith you've done well for your first time my boy," Allen sighed in relief as Professor Slughorn went around the class giving compliments and helpful tips. "Excellent work Mr. Malfoy but be careful, it's starting to get too hot," At this Scorpius turned the temperature down while Runcorn nearly forgot that he only needed two porcupine quills, not five. "Last, Mr. Saxon and Miss Sayo, I've noticed you two had done something differently to both of yours. Well let's see if it paid off, shall we?" He spoke in his usual cheerful tone. "Ho-ho! Mr. Saxon I see yours is absolutely perfect! It is even far more superb than the one in the book! Guess you were right about the nettles, eh? As for you Miss Sayo, I am deeply impressed! Yours is more like an ointment which is probably from the additional stirs yet other than that is flawless. Actually it could probably help more as an ointment than as a liquid substance you drink. I see we have two potential Potion Masters in here already, both of you take ten points!"

The two Hufflepuffs waved goodbye to Nathaniel as he hurried to catch up with the other Slytherins for Transfiguration. "Here comes the Ravenclaws, see Lorcan and Lysander?" Sayo asked as they scanned the mixed group of the two House colors. "Umm, oh there they are. Hey! Over here!" The twins turned their heads to see him waving his hand over his head and headed on over so they could walk in together. "Think James was right when he said it was a dull after the Sonic Underground performance?" he asked them. "James likes to joke a lot yet I have heard other students say this," Lysander looked thoughtful for a moment. "I suppose we will have to see," they took the desks on the far right where Sayo swiped the window seat Allen tried to get, Lorcan sat next to her as Lysander took the other window seat behind her, leaving Allen next him. "Whoa, our teacher's a ghost! That's too cool to sleep through right?" He turned to the twin next to him. However the moment Professor Cuthbert Binns began talking it was almost as if all energy in the world was sucked into a droning bleak void as a lifeless feeling like the kind you get when up for eight hours longer than normal and all caffeine left your body then soon heads thumped on desks as students from both Hufflepuff and Ravenclaws nodded off. Sayo herself was taking the time to review the lessons Sleet taught her, reciting the steps but really just wanted to go outside to actually practice them. Allen was snoring away while Lysander was reading the Quibbler and Lorcan was going over his Astronomy notes. "There's a problem with this, isn't history one of the more _important_ classes you're suppose to take? Also is he even teaching us what we're suppose to be taught or is he droning on about the same he did whatever so years ago?" she finally turned to the twins. "It is a problem, perhaps we should ask one of the other professors later on?" Lorcan frowned. "After all," "'Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure' correct?" Lysander spoke up. "Yep! It is Rowena Ravenclaw's quote which was engraved on her lost diadem," Sayo pondered for a moment before finally replying. "It also helps to think differently than others doesn't it?" Now something about her friends' eccentric manner made more sense as the two of them gave a mischievous smile. "Ludwig, Locomos, Shirley, keep quiet," Professor Binns spoke to them before immediately continue on droning; not even stopping to see if they heed him. "…Who's sad enough to be named 'Locomos'?" Allen mumbled in his sleeve.

*Somewhere far from Robotropolis*

"Ahh, I see they have already met Your Highness," Queen Aleena looked up when the Oracle spoke. "My children have finally have been reunited?" She came up to looked into the mist which showed her an image of her children in a classroom of some sort. "Indeed they have, and have made other introductions to many who lived in an entirely new lifestyle which will aid them in the final battle. The Wizarding World believed its troubles are over now the Dark Lord Voldemort had fallen yet they do not know of Dr. Robotnik nor is it the darkest yet in Mobius history," She fell silent for a moment; her worst fears where showing to be there … it was just a matter of time before they are realize. When Robotnik reveals how much of a monster he truly is. It worry her enough he gained the knowledge of the roboticizer but even more to how the mad doctor holds no limits to how far he will go yet there is something else ailing her which the Oracle was able to pick up on. "I am afraid there will be much chaos when the barrier between the human settlement and the rest of Mobius breaks at which, yes both Robotnik and the danger of the Wizarding World will take a advantage of but do not lose hope my queen," The danger of the Wizarding World … she knows all to well what he was referring to. "And what of the child of the two who hunts down my children?" "That I am to speak to her about. Remember, while she is tied in this she is far from the only one as the other four are as well. It is the choices and actions all eight of them makes which will decide the final outcome; for better or for worse," "Indeed, yet there is one particular one which overcomes nearly all other choices is there?" A third voice came from a moving portrait. The man in the portrait was an elderly human Mobiusain with half moon spectacles and brilliant twinkling eyes. "Indeed it is my old friend, Albus," The man known as Professor Dumbledore gave a small chuckle. "Ah Harry, how your son will have a tale more unbelievable than your own,"

**Chapter Four at long last! So who was expecting Dumbledore's return? Honestly though it was almost impossible imagining a Harry Potter story without Dumbledore coming in and revealing to know a lot more than everyone thought. Sorry Sleet and Dingo where absent but with how it'll take Zephyr a while to get to them. Also it'll most likely be a bit slow at the beginning because there's a lot to build up to plus characters from both in and out the Wizarding World needs time to adapt so firstly the people from Robotropolis need to get a hang of the Wizarding World then the witches and wizards need to see the trouble Mobius is in. Also what is this 'danger'? Would Robotnik discover the Wizarding World? We'll see…**

**I know I put down they'll have Transfiguration in an earlier chapter but I was still planning the schedule then so here it is:**

**Hufflepuff Monday Schedule:**

**Charms – Gryffindors**

**Double Potions – Slytherins *Lunch break will be in between here***

**History of Magic – Ravenclaws**

**Slytherin Monday Schedule:**

**Astronomy – Ravenclaws**

**Double Potions – Hufflepuffs *Lunch break will be in between here**

**Transfiguration – Gryffindors**

**Gryffindor Monday Schedule:**

**Charms – Hufflepuffs**

**Double DADA – Ravenclaws *Lunch break will be in between here**

**Transfiguration – Slytherins**

**Ravenclaw Monday Schedule:**

**Astronomy – Slytherins**

**Double DADA – Gryffindors *Lunch break will be in between here**

**History of Magic – Hufflepuffs**


End file.
